comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Blynx Dragoon
Blynx Dragoon is the main villain for James PC, being the defector ruler of his planet after committing a coup which rendered his sister, Ivy Dragoon powerless and giving him the seat of power on Earth. Personality Blynx is known for his strong belief in conquest over the limited. Highly expressing his intelligence over his ability to fight. While Blynx prefers to get involved, his machines all actively oppose him getting in the ways of War. trapping him in the imperial seat of power. History Blynx is the 29th born of the Dragoon Dynasty which has led the planet for a total of 700 years. With Blynx originally planning to be a military engineer, he came across a star that began gravitating too close to Earth. This would ultimately lead to him developing a form of inspiration as using the energy of the Star gave him a severe boost in IQ. With an already smart mind, the combination as well gave him memories of someone who believed an unfamiliar religion. These people believed in two certain aspects one of these is that Stars themselves are he souls of the believers, while a portion was interested in these gems known as the 'Realm Gems' these Gems granted nothing that Blynx was concerned with. He began to focus more on gathering more stars over Earth but his technology was insufficient enough to achieve his means. Leading to the creation of "The Eye of Blynx" which needed a particular power source to gather the closest star. Knowing his committee was in support of Ivy, Blynx had his personal best take advantage of his sisters Passive nature and led a complete coup, overthrowing his cabnet and marking him the declared ruler of Earth where he would further developing the eye. Contacting Ruby, he established a business meeting so she could achieve a certain energy source that could be mined. She accepted his offer only at the price of an Imperial necklace, which he handed to her as a down payment. With the energy source now in his possession he would finish the Eye of Blynx, with it's power he focused on bringing more Stars to Earth to harness their energy but at this point the soul that was battling his body felt the extinction of the human race should come. Out of nowhere he lashed out a heavy curfew and all who failed to meet it, would be shot on the spot and their bodies were to be laid in the street. He led his planet in bloody campaign after campaign for 8 years when he made contact with Meric who exposed he knew where the Realm Gems were and shortly after, he came across James. While Meric was to occupied on gathering the Gems, Blynx' grew worried that both Ruby and James would ultimately be his end. After the destruction of all of his loyalists, his escaped sister, as well as the death of his tower. Blynx would begin to meet James directly with his do or die machine known as the "Blink to Blynx" which crippled James' use of the Realm Gems and as close as Blynx was to terminating James. He was caught in his own explosion, rendering him defeated as well as ending his regime over Earth. Category:End of Eternity Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Character